Huit Mois
by SoFrost
Summary: Dix minutes plus tard… Deuxième volet de la trilogie. Sara/Catherine. Note: This is the French version of Eight Months


**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède rien si ce n'est ces quelques mots.

**Synopsis :** Ce qu'il arrive dix minutes plus tard… Deuxième volet de la trilogie. Sara/Catherine

**Note**: This is the French version of Eight Months

**Bonne lecture**

**So ;)**

* * *

**Huit Mois**

**Par SoFrost**

La porte se ferme avec un bruit sec qui me parait assourdissant à tel point que je sursaute le ronronnement de la voiture de Sara me parvient aux oreilles et pourtant je reste figée telle une statue. Mes yeux se posent sur le petit paquet rectangulaire soigneusement emballé qui repose sur la table. Ma vue est brouillée par les larmes brûlantes qui coulent sur mon visage j'ai le vertige et respirer m'est laborieux. Une violente et soudaine nausée me secoue et je me précipite au dessus de l'évier pour y vider mon estomac ma gorge s'enflamme rapidement au contact du liquide chaud et acide qui s'échappe de mes entrailles.

L'odeur qui m'enveloppe et qui m'est devenue si familière depuis quelques mois me donne un haut le cœur mais mon estomac est vide, aussi je tousse sèchement au dessus de l'évier.

Mon abdomen est meurtri par l'effort excessif et soudain je reste penchée au-dessus de la cuve en acier, en cas de montée de bile inattendu. Je bois abondamment pour nettoyer ce goût amer qui persiste dans ma bouche, puis éclabousse mon visage d'eau froide.

Les larmes redoublent sur mon visage les dix dernières minutes défilent à nouveau dans ma tête et prends enfin conscience de toute l'ampleur de la situation.

Merde…

Qu'ai-je fait ?

Mes pensées m'assaillent et m'étourdissent, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer alors je fuis aussi vite que possible je quitte la maison et remonte dans ma voiture et refait le chemin inverse pour retourner à mon point d'origine. Vingt minutes plus tard je tambourine avec force contre la porte qui me fait obstacle.

« Où est le feu ? » demande la jeune femme brune qui m'ouvre la porte. Elle arbore un sourire provocateur et ses yeux verts ne laissent aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pense à ce moment.

Je ne réponds pas et entre, son sourire s'élargit et elle referme la porte derrière moi. Je vais directement dans sa cuisine et me sers un verre d'alcool fort que je descends d'une traite. Je bois un autre verre puis encore un jusqu'à ce que la chaleur se propage dans tout mon corps je fixe la brune du regard.

Son corps est ferme, légèrement musclé un t-shirt blanc sans manche, épouse son buste et contraste avec sa peau olive son pantalon gris met ses formes en valeur malgré ses vêtements je peux décrire son corps dans les moindres détails de mémoire.

Une myriade d'émotions fait rage en moi et je ne veux rien d'autre que m'anesthésier et ne plus rien sentir je descends deux nouveaux verres et m'approche d'elle avec détermination. Elle est un peu surprise quand je plaque contre le mur le plus proche mais se laisse faire. Je l'embrasse avec violence j'ai mal et je veux lui en faire, mais par-dessus tout je ne veux plus rien sentir, m'anesthésier je veux oublier, ne pas penser je veux qu'elle me fasse mal parce que la douleur physique est un sentiment que je peux au moins maîtriser.

Mes mains caressent son corps avec hargne, mes ongles traînent sur sa peau, laissant des traces elle essaie de résister mais je la tiens fermement contre le mur lorsque je lui mords la lèvre inférieure, elle me repousse avec plus de force.

« Wow, doucement ok ? » elle fronce les sourcils. Je l'ignore et la pousse encore une fois contre le mur, attachant mes lèvres à son cou avant de mordre sa chaire. Elle me saisit fermement les épaules et m'écarte d'elle, la colère visible dans ses yeux. « Merde Cathy, qu'est ce qui te prends ? T'es où là ? » elle demande avec incompréhension.

Je me dégage de son étreinte avec dépit et commence à partir mais elle me retient par le poignet. « Ecoute, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de cru, brutal, voire violent…. Si tu n'es pas à la hauteur, tu m'es inutile, » je lui crache avant de tirer mon poignet de sa main et de me diriger vers la porte.

J'ai à peine ouvert la porte que soudain la main de la brune apparaît au dessus de mon épaule et la referme violemment, me coinçant entre le bois massif et son corps.

« Et où est ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? » sa voix est froide, et sa colère évidente.

Un sourire en coin se peint sur mes lèvres car je sais que je viens d'obtenir ce que je voulais.

Les heures qui suivent sont pleines d'étreintes belliqueuses, brutales et douloureuses. Ma chaire est meurtrie par des bleus, des égratignures de toute sorte je ne crois pas avoir été aussi sauvage dans ma vie auparavant. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel besoin de souffrir physiquement, juste pour faire taire cette souffrance émotionnelle qui m'étouffe de l'intérieur.

Je devrais être épuisée, comme la brune qui est allongée sur le lit et cependant il n'en est rien. Je me sens vide la vérité c'est que je n'ai rien ressentie plus tôt, rien du tout. Chaque orgasme m'a déchiré le bas ventre jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles avec une violence incommensurable, et pourtant je n'ai rien senti, autre qu'une douleur intense aucun plaisir ni même une once de satisfaction.

Pendant tout ces mois je me suis convaincue que la brune m'offrait quelque chose que je n'avais pas… maintenant la réalité me frappe de plein fouet… non en fait je n'arrive plus à maintenir l'illusion, je n'arrive plus à croire à mon propre mensonge.

Je me dégoûte… en tout cas plus que d'habitude. Je ris amèrement. Ce soir j'aurais dû partager un dîner avec Sara, une sortie… n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire, au lieu de ça je célèbre nos trois ans de relation en m'envoyant en l'air avec ma maîtresse cette jeune femme que j'utilise depuis sept mois je pense que j'ai touché le fond, non, en fait j'ai même dû creuser un peu plus profond histoire de ne pas faire de demi-mesures.

Je me lève du lit, m'habille et sors dès les premières lueurs du jour. Je conduis jusqu'à chez moi en autopilote, dès que j'arrive je m'enferme et vais dans la salle de bain là je me déshabille, et le jet d'eau bouillant frapper mon corps, espérant en vain que l'eau effacera les derniers mois que j'arriverai à un moment à me sentir bien dans ma peau.

L'eau chaude n'est pas la seule chose qui coule sur mes joues.

xxxxx

Sara est partie depuis dix jours. Je sais bien qu'il est inutile que je l'appelle, elle ne répondra pas. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle a pris des jours de congés donc je ne l'ai pas vu au boulot. Je suis passée par son appartement, mais l'absence de sa voiture m'a fait savoir qu'elle n'y était pas non plus.

Non, soyons honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de la contacter non plus, mais j'ai trouvé assez de raisons pour justifier ma couardise. J'ai honte et je suis plus que consciente que j'ai été ignoble envers elle, que je suis la reine des garces, pour ne dire que ça. En même temps, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je me suis mise dans la panade toute seule, j'ai tout envoyé bouler maintenant il faut que j'assume les conséquences de mes actions et pour ça il faudrait que je me pose les questions que je me suis évertuée à éviter jusqu'ici.

Je suis extraite de mes pensées par le son de la portière passager lorsque Lindsey monte dans la voiture en silence. Elle supporte très mal l'absence de Sara j'admets que mes réponses évasives n'aident en rien et tous les progrès qu'on a pu faire se sont évaporés. Maintenant on est de retour au jeu du silence et son attitude rebelle.

Sauf que cette fois, je ne peux pas blâmer son adolescence, la seule fautive c'est moi.

Je n'ai pas envie de penser, en fait c'est parce que je m'empêche de penser que je survis. Je vais au boulot, je m'enfouis sous la paperasse, ou me donne à corps perdu dans la moindre enquête ensuite je m'occupe de Linds, et si elle n'est pas là je nettoie la maison de fond en comble, ensuite je m'abrutis avec de l'alcool ou prends des somnifères ensuite je me réveil pour le jour suivant.

Si je m'arrête pour penser alors, je dois faire face à ce que je savais déjà. Je me sens vide vide de sentiments, morte de l'intérieur j'ai ruiné la meilleure chose – après Lindsey – que j'avais dans ma vie, ma relation avec Sara. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la perdre pour me rendre compte de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir dans ma vie, à quel point notre relation est précieuse et unique.

C'est simple, je dépéris sans elle. Bien entendu quand je dis ça maintenant, je passe pour une hypocrite si on considère ce que je lui ai fait subir pendant ces derniers mois. Pourtant c'est vrai, je ne suis rien sans elle.

J'ai toujours trouvé drôle que Sara et moi nous retrouvions dans une relation ensemble au vu de l'animosité qui a été présente entre nous pendant de nombreuses années. Et pourtant, même si elle n'est pas parfaite, même si notre relation n'est pas parfaite Sara a excédé toutes mes attentes.

Et moi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour tout foutre en l'air.

Bravo Willows.

« Comme était ta journée ? » j'essaie de communiquer avec ma fille. Elle répond par un haussement d'épaules avant de regarder le paysage défiler par sa fenêtre.

On rentre à la maison, une maison vide, froide et inanimé mon enfer personnel.

Les prochaines heures seront une vraie torture, Linds va s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et moi je vais tourner comme un lion en cage essayant tant bien que mal de trouver quelque chose à faire. Je vais fixer le téléphone pendant des heures et me maudire de ne pas le prendre pour appeler Sara. Après quoi Linds va m'ignorer tout au long de notre dîner jusqu'à ce que je l'emmène pour la nuit chez Nancy.

Non seulement j'ai détruit la meilleure relation que je n'ai jamais eue, mais en plus j'ai détruit la famille que j'étais en train de construire, la famille dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

xxxxx

« Bonsoir à tous, ce meeting sera bref. Ce soir on va accueillir le CSI qui remplacera Sara… » Grissom commence, mais est interrompu par toute l'équipe.

« Sara a quitté l'équipe ? » Nick intervient

« Impossible, elle nous l'aurait dit… »

« Je suis d'accord avec Warrick, elle ne peut pas partir sans nous le dire ou au moins nous dire au revoir, elle n'est pas comme ça, » Greg renchérit. « On est ses amis… plus encore, on est une famille, elle aurait dit au revoir si elle partait… »

Tout le monde débat de la situation et y va de sa théorie pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe, de ce qui pourrait expliquer l'absence de Sara pendant les trois dernière semaines Ecklie a finalement trouver la raison qu'il cherchait désespérément pour la virer, il lui ai arrivé quelque chose de grave mais on ne nous a rien dit… quant à moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un coup dans l'estomac. J'ai tout gâché certes mais je suis du même avis que les garçons, elle me l'aurait dit si elle quittait Vegas définitivement, n'est-ce pas ? Peut être qu'elle est partie parce que je ne l'ai pas appelé, je ne lui ai fait aucun signe quant à notre relation… mais elle m'aurait quand même prévenue… ou au moins dit au revoir à Linds… mais là encore puisque Linds ne parle pas, si ça se trouve elle lui a dit au revoir et je n'en sais rien…

J'ai la nausée, car un florilège de questions et d'hypothèses me fait tourner la tête. J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits rapidement et parle avec autorité.

« Du calme ! » j'interromps les garçons. « Griss…qu'est ce que t'entends par 'remplacer Sara' ? » je demande avec le cœur dans la gorge.

« J'entends que son absence va se prolonger et qui plus est elle travaillera dans un autre labo… avant que vous ne me le demandiez, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, mais je crois qu'on parle en termes de mois et non pas d'années. Que tout le monde se rassure elle fait toujours partie de notre équipe, » il y a un soupir de soulagement général. Enfin presque général, personnellement je ne me sens pas mieux, et je pense même que les garçons ne seraient pas aussi soulagés s'ils savaient que tout est de ma faute.

« Alors pourquoi la remplacer ? » demande Greg.

« Parce que si son absence est gérable quand tout est calme, et que j'ai confiance en notre équipe pour faire des miracles en cas de rush, sur la durée d'un point de vue logistique, il est impératif qu'on ait une personne de plus sauf si vous préférez tous enchaîner les services pendant les prochains mois. »

Grissom marque un point, on le sait tous. C'est vrai, il suffit qu'il y ait beaucoup d'affaires à traiter, ou juste une compliquée et on peut se retrouver à faire des journées de 48h c'est exactement comme le dicton, un être nous manque et c'est toute l'équipe de nuit qui est dépeuplée.

J'écoute la présentation du nouveau avec une oreille distraite et attends que Gil retourne dans son bureau avant de le suivre. Je referme sa porte derrière moi, il me regarde à peine par-dessus ses lunettes, il me connaît assez pour savoir que sa réponse de tout à l'heure n'était pas suffisante.

« Sara reviendra n'est-ce pas ? » ma voix se veut ferme, mais je pense que mon trouble est évident.

Gil soupire profondément et ce n'est pas un bon signe, si tout allait bien il m'aurait répondu que oui elle reviendra, sans la moindre hésitation. Là non seulement il hésite mais je vois bien que lui aussi est inquiet.

« Je l'espère, » il répond enfin.

« Comment ça ? » je m'approche de son bureau. « Gil ? » je le presse quand il ne répond toujours pas.

« Elle a fait une demande de transfert à San Francisco. »

La tonne de briques qui s'abat sur ma tête me force à m'asseoir immédiatement. Je vais vomir. « Un transfert permanent ? » je murmure.

« Non, temporaire… en tout cas pour le moment, » il parait pensif mais n'ajoute rien, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose.

« Gilbert, si tu sais quelque chose je t'en pris parle sans faire de mystère, et tout de suite, » je m'énerve.

Je peux compter avec précision, les rares fois où j'ai utilisé son prénom complet en plus de dix que nous nous connaissons.

Il soupire à nouveau et retire ses lunettes avant de se frotter le visage d'un mouvement fatigué. « Ce n'est pas une surprise si je dis que Sara est brillante, c'est le cas et tout le monde le sait… » il marque une pause. « Tu te souviens, pendant sa deuxième année ici Sara avait des doutes quant à savoir si elle devait rester à Vegas ou pas. La seule chose que j'ai trouvé à lui dire c'était que Vegas était le meilleur labo du pays. Et il aura fallu que tu m'expliques que c'était moi le problème, moi et mon incapacité à lui monter qu'elle était appréciée. Tu m'as fait lui acheter une plante… »

« Je me souviens… » évidemment que je m'en souviens, une fois encore j'étais partiellement responsable pour son mal être. Peut être que c'était déjà un signe que je n'étais bonne qu'à la faire souffrir.

« Je crois que c'est pareil, sauf que cette fois je ne pense pas qu'une plante fera l'affaire. Oui Vegas est un des meilleurs labos, mais je ne pense pas qu'il lui sera difficile de trouver mieux ailleurs. Un labo qui l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Je crois que j'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup là. »

Si même Grissom se met à jurer c'est que la situation est grave.

« Je ne lui ai pas donné la promotion quand elle le méritais plus que Nick, et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient sur une aventure entre elle et moi, ce qui est ridicule. Mais ça m'exaspérait, et je me suis dis qu'en filant la promotion à Nicky alors je ferai preuve d'impartialité… tu parles… et ces dernières années je n'ai pas été exactement très reconnaissant non plus, et je pense qu'elle en a marre, » il se pince l'arête du nez.

« Pour être honnête, j'ai peur Cath, peur de ne pas savoir comment lui dire qu'on a tous besoin d'elle, non pas seulement parce qu'elle est douée mais aussi et surtout parce que plus qu'une équipe on est une famille, et qu'elle en fait entièrement partie. »

C'est presque touchant de voir Grissom comme ça, comme un petit garçon qui a perdu sa mygale de compagnie, et je n'ose pas lui dire que la seule responsable c'est moi.

« Je vais lui dire tout ça, dès qu'elle revient, et je ferai tout pour la convaincre de rester avec nous. »

« Je pense qu'on va tous faire de même, » j'ajoute, un peu hagarde. « Je suis dans mon bureau si tu me cherches, » j'annonce avant de me lever et de sortir de son bureau.

Je marche tant bien que mal dans les couloirs, une fois dans mon bureau, je m'enferme, baisse mes stores et m'affale sur ma chaise pour pleurer.

J'ai intérêt à faire le ménage dans ma vie et vite.

xxxxx

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte et j'autorise la personne de l'autre côté à entrer sans lever les yeux du rapport que je suis en train d'écrire.

« Madame Willows… » la voix douce de la nouvelle standardiste résonne dans la pièce.

« Jenny, » je la rappelle à l'ordre gentiment. Jenny est très sympathique, et je crois que je lui fais peur. Bon, j'admets que depuis cinq semaines – depuis que Sara est partie en fait, je suis taciturne, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau ce qui fait qu'un rien peut déchaîner la furie qui sommeille en moi. Mais, j'ai toujours dit à Jenny de m'appeler par mon prénom, ce 'madame Willows' me fait toujours grincer des dents. Oui je suis vieille, je le sais, pas la peine de me le rappeler. En plus vu que je ne prends pas vraiment soin de moi en ce moment, je pense faire encore plus vieille que je ne le suis.

« Pardon, » elle rit timidement. « Catherine, il y a quelqu'un pour vous à l'accueil. »

« C'est à propos d'une affaire ? »

« Euh… non, je pense que c'est d'ordre personnel, » je m'apprête à poser une autre question mais elle anticipe. « Et non ce n'est pas votre fille, » elle me sourit.

« Très bien, j'arrive, merci Jenny, » je lui rends son sourire. « Oh, et Jenny, par pitié, plus de madame ou autre, c'est Catherine et surtout c'est 'tu', » j'essaie de la mettre à l'aise.

« Je tacherais de m'en souvenir, » elle rougit légèrement avant de partir.

Je finis la ligne que j'étais en train d'écrire sur mon rapport et quitte mon bureau. Je me demande bien qui peut être à l'accueil, je n'attends personne et mes amis viennent rarement me voir au boulot sans prévenir. J'obtiens rapidement la réponse quand j'atteins le détour du couloir une rage sans nom m'envahit lorsque je découvre l'identité de ma visiteuse.

Règle n°1, ne jamais venir sans prévenir règle n°2 ne jamais, oh grand jamais venir sur mon lieu de travail, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Elle le sait très bien…

Je marche d'un pas décidé et tendu, quand j'arrive à son niveau je me retiens d'exploser à la figure de la jeune brune qui fait le pied de grue à l'accueil. Mon expression suinte l'agressivité, elle fait donc le bon choix de ne rien dire lorsque je lui empoigne le coude et la guide de force à l'extérieur jusqu'à l'endroit du parking le plus éloigné de la porte d'entrée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » je lui demande d'une voix glaciale

« Salut Andie, comment ça va ? Très bien, Catherine, merci de le demander, » elle feint une conversation sur un ton faussement jovial.

« Encore une fois, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? »

Elle rit sèchement. « Qu'est ce que je fous ici ? » elle me fait écho. « T'es en train de te payer ma tête là, » elle me crache à la figure.

« Crache le morceau ou fous moi la paix. »

« Très bien, je suis venue te parler, puisque tu ne daignes plus répondre à mes coups de fils ni à mes messages. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. Rentre chez toi, » je lui ordonne avant de m'en aller, mais elle me retient par le poignet l'étreinte est féroce, et je serre les dents contre la douleur. « Lâches-moi, » je lui consigne.

« Tu me baises comme si demain n'existait pas, et ensuite tu m'ignores? » ses mots sont assénés avec colère. « Je crois que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire là. Je ne suis pas un jouet, ni un animal de compagnie. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis venu pour te parler, alors on va parler. »

« Lâches-moi, » je répète, la voix menaçante.

Elle ricane doucement. « Cathy… s'il y a une chose dont j'ai horreur c'est qu'on se foute de ma gueule. »

« T'as l'air d'avoir des problèmes d'audition donc je vais parler plus lentement, » je réponds avec mépris. « Je. N'ai. Rien. A. Te. Dire, » j'énonce chaque mot comme si elle était intellectuellement lente. « Rentre chez toi, et ne t'avises pas de revenir à mon job. »

Je suis obligée de contenir ma colère, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est d'avoir une scène avec elle sur le parking du labo. « Rentres chez toi, Andréa. »

La mention de son prénom, lui fait me lâcher le poignet « Je crois qu'on s'est mal comprises, » elle rit amèrement. « T'as gagné je rentre chez moi, mais c'est dans ton intérêt de passer chez moi après ton service. »

« Tu me menaces maintenant ? » S'il y a une chose que je ne tolère pas c'est qu'on essaie de me marcher dessus.

« Non, c'est juste un conseil d'ami. Et crois moi, tu n'as pas envie de m'énerver plus que je ne le suis déjà. S'il faut que je revienne tous les jours pour obtenir ce que je veux, c'est ce que je ferai. Autant dire que je me demande ce que tes collègues diraient si je leur racontais dans les détails les différentes manières de te prendre. »

« Rentre chez toi, » je me contente de répéter. Ne voulant pas perdre mon sang froid.

« A tout à l'heure, bébé, » elle lance d'un air satisfaite et ses mains en signe de reddition.

Je la regarde s'éloigner jusqu'à sa voiture, après quelques minutes, elle disparaît dans la circulation. Mon cœur bât à cent à l'heure. Encore une fois je me sens nauséeuse, les choses sont en train de prendre une très mauvaise tournure.

La nuit après le départ de Sara, j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à mon affaire avec Andréa. Bien entendu, plutôt que de l'affronter je me suis dis qu'elle comprendrait le message d'elle-même, après cinq semaines de silence radio – quand on sait qu'on se voyait presque tout les jours, le message m'a semblé clair. Mais c'était sans compter son caractère, je me souviens que cette attitude un peu tête brûlée, brusque, est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'avais choisi. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est exactement ce que Sara n'est pas.

Si je sais qu'elle ne mettra pas sa menace à exécution quant à ce qui est de parler de nos ébats, je ne doute pas qu'elle reviendra à la charge tant que je ne l'aurai pas affronter. Je n'ai donc pas le choix, ou du moins celui qu'on m'offre est bien pourri.

On ne peut pas dire que je fais les choses à moitié, quitte à creuser autant viser la Chine.

xxxxx

« Cathy, quelle bonne surprise, » Andréa m'accueille avec un faux enthousiasme quand je passe le pas de sa porte.

Elle ferme la porte avec un soupir et me rejoins dans le salon.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » son ton est beaucoup plus calme et détendu. Elle se serre un soda dans un grand verre comme si tout allait bien.

« Non, tu veux parler, très bien. Je t'écoute. »

« Ce que je veux c'est comprendre pourquoi est ce que tu m'ignore depuis cinq semaines, » elle déclare calmement.

« Sara, sait tout, elle l'a toujours su. Elle est partie.»

Elle soupire. « Je suis désolée, » dit-elle doucement. Et le pire c'est qu'elle est sincère. « Ecoute ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… j'étais très énervée… » elle s'excuse.

« C'est sans importance, » je la coupe. « En ce qui me concerne, c'est fini entre nous. Je ne veux plus te voir, ni que tu m'appelles, » je lui annonce sans émotion mais avec fermeté.

Un éclair de colère assombrit immédiatement ses yeux verts. Un rictus mauvais apparaît sur ses lèvres. « Corriges moi si me trompes, mais n'est ce pas toi qui disais souhaiter qu'on soit ensemble, que les choses étaient compliquées mais que tu aimerais avoir la force de la quitter pour moi que je te rendais folle et te faisait ressentir des choses intenses; et j'en passe… donc là si je t'ai bien comprise…tout ça c'était du baratin, c'est ça ? » sa voix est dure et je peux sentir son tempérament monter à la surface.

Andréa est du genre volcanique, elle peut perdre son sang froid en un rien de temps. Elle est un peu cavalière, un peu comme Eddie, et si on peut parler avec elle, elle a des opinions très arrêtées sur chaque chose. Elle a un sens de l'humour assez gras et est très susceptible. Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a rien dans la tête, car elle est très loin d'être stupide, c'est juste qu'elle est partie du principe qu'elle avait toujours raison, ce qui est difficile lorsqu'il s'agit de communication. C'est l'opposé de Sara, et maintenant que j'y pense c'est difficile de dire ce qui m'a attiré chez elle.

Non, en fait, je sais qu'elle n'est qu'une version plus sensible d'Eddie – moins violente aussi, et de tous ces qui étaient après lui.

« Désolée, j'ai été incorrecte avec toi… »

« C'est que t'as mangé un clown aujourd'hui, » elle glousse sans humour. Elle s'approche de moi, la colère suinte de tous ses pores et elle ne s'arrête que lorsqu'elle est dans mon espace personnel. « Incorrect… c'est un putain d'euphémisme… » elle se force à ne pas crier. « Sept mois… sept putain de mois que tu te fous de ma gueule, » elle lève sa main brusquement, mais se retient de commettre l'irréparable en fermant son poing, puis elle s'éloigne de moi, le souffle court.

Elle frappe son mur si soudainement que je sursaute légèrement. « T'avais vraiment besoin de me traiter comme ça, me mettre des idées dans la tête, me faire croire qu'il y avait plus entre nous ? Hein ? » elle demande avec véhémence

Mon manque de réponse, l'énerve un peu plus aussi, elle me regarde avec furie « Je te parle, bordel ! »

Je ne dis toujours rien, la vérité est que je n'ai rien à dire qui puisse un tant soit peu excuser ni même justifier mon comportement avec elle. Je l'ai utilisé en sachant très bien ce que je faisais. C'est ignoble et lamentable, j'ai agit avec elle comme Eddie et les autres ont agit avec moi. Et même si Andréa a ses défauts, elle ne méritait certainement pas un tel traitement.

Elle secoue la tête et je remarque qu'elle tremble légèrement, signe qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de contenir la rage qui bouillonne en elle. « T'es pas croyable vraiment… » elle renifle avec mépris. « Déguerpis, et vite parce que je suis à deux doigts de ne plus me maîtriser, » elle m'intime.

Je ne dis rien, ne proteste pas et me dirige vers la sortie. « Je la plains, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait pour te mériter… t'es qu'une putain de garce manipulatrice, insensible et dépourvue de cet appendice qu'on appelle un cœur, » elle crache une dernière fois son venin.

En temps normal je l'aurais remise en place, car je ne laisse personne me parler comme elle le fait, mais là en l'occurrence je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Ses mots font mal, non pas parce qu'ils sont dit avec haine et dépit, mais parce qu'ils sont vrais. Après tout, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

« Tu peux parier que je ne vais pas chercher à te revoir… t'es morte en ce qui me concerne, » elle grogne. « Maintenant, dégage. »

Je m'interdis de pleurer je n'ai que ce que je mérite après tout. Oui, je l'ai utilisée, oui j'ai été malhonnête avec elle, oui je suis égoïste, oui je suis une garce manipulatrice et insensible alors non je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre ni même de pleurer quand au final on ne me crache que la vérité au visage. Je sors de son appartement aussi vite que je le peux sans me retourner.

Je me demande à quel moment j'ai laissé ma conscience au placard, et suis devenu cette personne méprisable et méprisante. J'aurai peut être dû prendre le fais que je sois incapable de me regarder dans une glace comme un signe que je m'engageais dans une mauvais pente.

xxxxx

« Bon sœurette tu sais que je t'aime, mais ça ne peux pas continuer comme ça ça fait des semaines que tu as l'air d'un zombie, que tu ne prends pas soin de toi je m'inquiète tu sais, » dit Nancy avant de me servir un mug de thé. « Ça fait aussi un certain temps que je n'ai pas vu Sara… est ce que vous avez rompu ? » elle demande doucement.

Ma gorge se sert immédiatement, et les larmes s'apprêtent à couler c'est dingue, je pleure tous les jours, et malgré tout ça, j'ai toujours des larmes en stock.

« Elle est partie, » j'informe Nancy.

Jusqu'ici j'avais soigneusement évité Nancy, ou du moins, je la voyais en coup de vent et trouvais des raisons plausibles qui expliqueraient mon manque de communication. Mais Nancy, est patiente et surtout tenace. Alors au lieu de me donner une nouvelle occasion de trouver une excuse, elle s'est invitée chez moi.

« Partie ? » elle me rappelle dans le présent.

« Oui, elle est à San Francisco,» je confesse faiblement. « J'ai vraiment tout gâché cette fois. »

Elle soupire profondément. « Cath, quoiqu'il se soit passé, essayez de trouver un terrain d'entente. Vous êtes bien ensemble, et elle est bien pour toi, elle t'a apporté un équilibre que tu n'avais pas auparavant. Les relations ne sont pas simples, mais je suis convaincue que celle que tu as avec Sara vaut la peine que tu te démènes. Alors, va la rejoindre, excuses toi ou trouves un compromis. Mais ne la laisses pas s'en aller comme ça. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Bien sûr que tu le peux. Je garderai Linds le temps qu'il faut, va la rejoindre. »

« Non Nancy, je ne peux pas aller la voir… »

« Rien ne te retient Cath alors, mets ta fierté de côté, prends ton courage à deux mains et… »

« Je l'ai trompé pendant les sept derniers mois de notre relation, » je la coupe. Elle me regarde comme si elle avait reçu un coup en plein estomac. « Je t'en pris ne me juge pas, pas maintenant, » je la supplie avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de parler à nouveau.

Elle me regarde comme pour dire que je devrais savoir qu'elle ne me juge jamais depuis le temps. Et c'est vrai, en plus depuis le début Nancy a toujours été à mes côtés dans mes passes difficiles de toute la fratrie elle est celle qui m'a vu dans les pires états. J'ai toujours eu une certaine fierté quand j'ai un problème et si mes frères sont comme Nancy et ne me jugeraient pas, mais ils sont plutôt adepte de l'apprentissage à la dure. Quand tu tombes, tu ne te plains pas, tu te relèves et t'avances. C'est une bonne chose parce qu'ils m'ont donné de bonnes bases pour me battre dans la vie, mais parfois, comme maintenant, j'ai besoin qu'on me tienne la main.

« T'es tombé amoureuse de ton amant ? » elle demande calmement.

« Amante, » je la corrige sans émotion. « Et non. »

« Elle te traitait d'une façon spéciale… est ce qu'elle a quelque chose que Sara n'a pas ? » Nancy continue.

« Non, pas vraiment. Andréa est une version d'Eddie avec des seins et un peu de restreinte. »

Nancy me regarde, la confusion visible sur ses traits. J'ai de l'admiration pour Nancy, pour sa capacité à contrôler ses émotions. Je sais que si les choses avaient été différentes, si la situation était inversée, si c'est elle qui avait foutu en l'air sa relation avec la personne parfaite pour elle, je lui aurais déjà mis mon pied au cul. Bien que je mérite un grand coup de pied au cul, elle sais qu'il vaut mieux me laisser assumer mes conneries toute seule pour le moment parce que je sais déjà à quel point j'ai été stupide parce que je me sens déjà misérable et en dessous de tout par contre si je commence à me morfondre alors que tout est de ma faute, elle aura le droit de me martyriser jusqu'à ce que je me ressaisisse.

« Je ne te comprends pas, » dit elle, elle s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais se ravise. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« J'en sais rien… »

Elle soupire « Kitty cat, je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête, je ne connais pas les détails de ta relation avec Sara… mais je pense que tu as besoin de faire une grande introspection pour savoir pourquoi t'as mis autant d'énergie dans le sabotage de ta relation avec Sara et surtout pour savoir ce que tu veux, » dit elle calmement. « Je serais toujours là pour toi, mais je ne peux pas t'aider pour trouver ces réponses. »

Je déteste cette perspective de devoir faire fasse à mes erreurs, mas Nancy à raison, il faut que je me remette en question.

xxxxx

Cinq mois.

Cinq mois que je meure un peu plus chaque jour. Cinq mois que je laisse des messages à Sara quatre mois qu'elle ne me répond pas quatre mois que je dors sur mon canapé parce que je ne peux pas supporter de dormir dans mon lit sans Sara à mes côtés quatre mois que je me force à survivre, ne serait ce que pour Lindsey quatre mois que je me sans vide quatre mois que j'étouffe dans mon job, dans ma maison, quatre mois que ma vie n'a plus de sens.

Et là ça fait trois heures que ce rapport ne fait aucun sens alors que je l'ai lu au moins une dizaine de fois. Je pose mes lunettes sur mon bureau avec frustration et me masse les yeux avant de soupirer lourdement. Je décide de faire une pause et sors pour me diriger dans la salle de repos.

En chemin quelque chose m'interpelle, je m'arrête de marcher et commence à regarder autour de moi, me concentrant pour savoir ce qui me semble bizarre. Mon esprit tourne à vive allure et mon cœur se met à battre à tout rompre quand je mets enfin le doigt sur le détail incongru.

Sara.

Son odeur flotte dans les couloirs, comme si elle venait tout juste de passer. Je ne peux pas me tromper car j'ai passé les cinq derniers mois à m'enivrer de son odeur, cette odeur qu'elle a laissée derrière elle sur une de ses chemises, cette chemise qui est au final mon seul point d'ancrage. Je me précipite dans la salle de repos, l'anticipation me brûle les veines.

Elle est de retour.

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres, seulement pour s'estomper aussi tôt car la salle de repos est vide, ou du moins, vide de Sara.

Je sursaute violemment lorsque je sens une main sur mon épaule. « Hey, ça va ? » me demande Warrick avec inquiétude.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et fais demi tour pour retourner dans la bulle protectrice qu'est devenu mon bureau, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer comme ça longtemps.

Je me déteste tellement d'avoir tout saboté, car Nancy avait raison, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un sabotage. Au moins il me reste mes yeux pour pleurer, et pleurer est la seule chose que je sais faire en ce moment.

Je décide de m'enfermer dans mon bureau pour le reste du service, j'ai de la paperasse à finir d'une part et d'autre je ne pense pas que j'ai la force d'affronter qui que ce soit aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai toujours pas fait un seul progrès sur la lecture de mon rapport, j'enfouie mon visage dans mes mains pour bloquer le monde extérieur et je me concentre pour me souvenir de la sensation des bras de Sara autour de moi, de ses tendres baisers dans mon cou pour me calmer, de sa voix apaisante, du confort et de l'amour qui émanent d'un geste aussi simple qu'un câlin.

J'entends ma porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, la rage me monte immédiatement au nez.

« On frappe quand on est poli, ce n'est pas un… » les mots meurent sur le bout de mes lèvres quand je crois avoir une hallucination.

Je vois Sara debout devant moi, les mains dans les poches, les cheveux longs, les joues légèrement creusées et le teint pale. Je ferme les yeux quand son odeur envahit mes narines, et pour la première fois depuis quatre mois j'ai l'impression de respirer.

« Désolée, » elle offre platement.

Je la contemple, incapable de parler et pourtant il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerai lui dire. J'aimerai aussi pouvoir me lever pour l'envelopper dans mes bras, mais je ne peux pas, alors je reste là telle une statue, terrifiée à l'idée que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

Elle passe nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de parler à nouveau. « Je suis venue voir Grissom, je me suis dit qu'il serait correct de te dire que j'étais de retour. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement.

Elle soupire et je pense détecter une pointe de frustration en elle, sa posture m'indique qu'elle est énervée. Peut être que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle espérait. Je sais que j'ai rêvé des milliers de fois du moment où elle reviendrait, et ce n'était pas aussi froid, ou tendu.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire, » elle ajoute et je sens mon cœur se contracter dans ma poitrine à ses mots. « Bonne fin de service. »

« Merci… » je lui murmure. « Merci d'être passé, » elle me laisse le temps de finir avant de disparaître aussi discrètement et rapidement qu'elle est arrivée.

J'enfouis à nouveau mon visage dans mes mains. Elle est là, et pourtant j'ai toujours aussi mal, si ce n'est pas plus mal encore.

Cinq mois qu'elle m'ignore – parce que je sais de source sure qu'elle était en contact avec les garçons et Grissom, cinq mois… et elle n'a rien de plus à me dire que quelques mots glaciaux.

Je crois que j'avais sous-estimé la profondeur des enfers et des limbes parce que je viens de descendre d'encore un cran.

xxxxx

Depuis les trois semaines de son retour, Sara m'évite, elle me salut poliment lorsqu'on se croise en début de service mais c'est tout. Je pense qu'elle a expressément demandé à Grissom de ne jamais nous mettre ensemble sur une affaire, ce qui a pour effet que je ne la vois quasiment pas. Je n'ai même pas essayé de l'appeler chez elle si je peux supporter qu'elle m'ignore lorsqu'il y a quelques centaines de kilomètres qui nous séparent, qu'elle m'ignore alors qu'on est dans la même ville est une autre chose.

Je prends mon mal en patience, je me convaincs qu'à un moment ou à un autre elle m'appellera, qu'on aura une occasion pour parler et remettre les choses sur le droit chemin. Je recommence à passer mon temps à formuler toutes ces choses qui m'empoisonnent l'esprit depuis qu'elle est partie.

J'essaie de ne pas regarder la vérité en face, de ne pas penser au fait que c'est peut être sa façon de me faire comprendre qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous et que ça ne changera plus jamais.

Je trésaille quand mon portable se met à vibrer sur ma table basse, je le saisis et lis immédiatement le message qui s'affiche : '_Il faut qu'on parle, passe chez moi demain, S_.'

J'ai l'impression d'entendre sonner le glas.

xxxxx

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit aussi j'arrive tôt chez Sara. Je reste devant sa porte, hésitante. Une part de moi se dit qu'il est trop tôt, qu'elle dors peut être, mais d'un autre côté je n'ai plus de patience, et si j'attends un peu plus je risque de perdre la raison.

Je me décide à frapper, et à ma grande surprise elle m'ouvre presque immédiatement. Elle laisse la porte ouverte et retourne dans on appartement. J'entre et referme derrière moi. Son appartement me semble familier et pourtant étranger, il y a si longtemps que je n'y ais plus remis les pieds.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » sa voix est distante.

« Euh… de l'eau, s'il te plait. »

Elle acquiesce mais continue à me regarder. « Mets toi à l'aise, je pense que t'es là pour un moment. »

Je prends une grande inspiration et me dirige vers le canapé, retire ma veste avant de m'asseoir. Sara revient, et pose une petite bouteille d'eau sur sa table basse avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil sur ma gauche. On se regarde en silence pendant de longues minutes je réalise que peut être qu'elle attend que je parle, qu'elle n'a peut être rien à me dire ou peut être qu'elle ne veut tout simplement pas m'aider d'une quelconque manière.

Je n'ai jamais été douée pour parler de ce que je ressens, pour être vulnérable une fois sur la bonne voie je peux parler pendant des heures, mais j'ai besoin d'un minimum d'encouragement, et je doute que j'en aurais aujourd'hui.

Elle soupire. « J'ai été froide et distante avec toi depuis que je suis revenue, » elle déclare, bien qu'elle ne dise rien qu'on ne sache déjà. « Je pensais que tous ces mois, loin d'ici, loin de toi… avaient été suffisants pour que je canalise toute la colère que je ressens… et tout allait bien… jusqu'à ce que je te vois, là tout est remonté en surface… »

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge à ses mots, je me retiens de verser des larmes avec difficulté. « J'avais encore besoin de temps pour me calmer, parce que je savais que quoiqu'il arrive toi et moi avions besoin de parler or je ne peux pas t'écouter si je suis en rogne. C'est pour ça que j'ai gardé mes distances »

« Je comprends, » dis-je d'une petite voix.

Elle acquiesce à ma réponse, son regard est dur, grave même, ce qui ne fait rien pour apaiser mes nerfs. « Je propose qu'on ne tourne pas autour du pot, alors je vais entrer dans le vif du sujet, » elle déclare fermement.

« Je reconnais que je suis en partie responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai dû faire quelque chose de travers, peut être même que je t'ai blessé sans le vouloir, et ma passivité face à la situation n'était pas non plus la meilleure des attitudes à adopter. Je m'excuse pour tous mes torts… mais j'ai aussi beaucoup réfléchi et je suis arrivé à la conclusion, qu'on ne communiquait plus depuis bien longtemps et que j'aurais préféré que tu me dise que quelque chose clochait au lieu de te tourner ailleurs. Plus encore, tous ces mois de réflexion m'ont fait comprendre que j'ai besoin de réponses, j'ai besoin de connaître ton point de vue de l'histoire j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui t'a poussé dans ses bras. Alors, prends ton temps, mais j'estime que tu me dois au moins ça, des réponses. »

Je commence à frotter mes mains machinalement sur mes cuisses, mes paumes sont moites et ma gorge est sèche. Je regarde un peu partout, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

L'honnêteté est ma seule option alors, autant me lancer ça ne fera jamais que quatre mois que j'attends ce moment.

J'appuis mes coudes sur mes cuisses et me penche en avant. « Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel… » je commence. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour personne avant toi…je n'ai jamais aimé comme ça… et aussi euphorisant que soit ce sentiment, il est aussi effrayant… » je passe une main sur mon front comme si ça allait m'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

« Avant toi, j'ai été avec des gens qui ne me voyaient pas vraiment qui ne m'aimaient pas vraiment non plus. J'étais juste cet objet du décor qu'on remarque un temps avant de s'en débarrasser et de l'oublier, » ma politique a toujours été d'aller de l'avant sans regarder le passé, aussi je n'ai jamais parler de ces choses, de mes incertitudes avec Sara ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

« J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de relation, ça je peux le gérer…mais avec toi tout étais différent. Tu es la première à me voir, à me regarder, à vraiment s'intéresser à moi autre que pour des raisons physiques. Tu es la première à persévérer pour abattre toutes les cloisons que j'ai élevées pour me protéger. Tu es la première à m'accepter telle que je suis, avec mon passé, mes doutes, mes craintes… tu es la première à m'aimer non pas en dépit de mes défauts, mes à cause d'eux… »

Je déteste ça, je déteste me mettre à nue, m'exposer à la souffrance. Je m'empêche de penser à ça et surtout au fait que même si j'offre à Sara mon cœur et mon âme sur un plateau maintenant, rien ne dit qu'elle ne me brisera pas pas pour être méchante, non, mais après ce que j'ai fait, elle ne me doit rien et est tout à fait en droit de me rejeter.

Je secoue rapidement la tête pour ne pas me laisser submerger par ces émotions négatives. « Je ne pense pas que tu puisses réaliser le choc… le choc que ça a été de t'aimer autant et d'avoir ton amour au centuple en retour… »

Je prends une inspiration fébrile et la regarde un instant. Elle m'écoute patiemment, ne fait aucune remarque et son expression est complètement neutre.

« Cet amour que tu me donnais était trop… ça m'a déstabilisé… de ressentir tellement à la fois… de t'aimer à tel point que c'en était insupportable, d'être au bord de l'hystérie quand je ne te vois pas pendant une journée… d'avoir a sensation d'étouffer quand tu n'es pas là… de devenir dingue en me demandant pourquoi tu es avec moi… tout était trop intense… et je n'arrivais pas à gérer tout ça, c'était trop puissant… trop effrayant… trop…juste trop… »

Je regarde ailleurs me sentant nauséeuse. Je me frotte les mains nerveusement avant de continuer. « Je ne suis pas en train de dire que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai fait parce que je t'aimais trop… ce n'est pas ce que je dis… c'est… j'avais besoin de retrouver mes repères… alors j'ai trouvé quelqu'un comme Eddie et tout les autres… parce que ça je peux le gérer… »

« Donc, si je t'avais traité comme un objet tout aurait été pour le mieux ? » elle demande vraiment confuse.

« Non… non… ce n'est pas ça… la vérité c'est que je ne voulais pas croire que tu pouvais m'aimer à ce point… aimer ce que je suis vraiment… je ne te mérite pas et tu mérites mieux… c'est un trop plein de toutes mes craintes… et mon incapacité à accepter tout ce qui m'arrivait… alors j'ai choisi la solution de facilité plutôt que de te parler… j'ai saboté notre relation… »

C'est horrible et je sais que j'ai l'air pathétique, que je _suis_ pathétique. Mais c'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti, je suffoquais dans un trop plein de sentiment à tel point que ça me rendais dingue. C'est fou de se dire que d'être aimer aussi fort que Sara m'aime peut être merveilleux et en même temps éprouvant et insupportable. Ce qui est ironique dans tout ça, c'est que même si j'ai eu la sensation de mourir en recevant autant de la part de Sara, je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans cet amour.

« Tu la vois toujours ? »

« Non… j'y ai mis un terme après ton départ… » je passe une main sur mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes. « Je sais que rien n'excuse ce que j'ai fait… mais je te présente mes excuses, tu mérites mieux, et c'était d'une bassesse sans nom… je suis désolée… » je la regarde avec des larmes aux yeux.

« Tu aurais dû me parler Cath… » elle secoue la tête et se lève pour aller près de la fenêtre. Le peu de distance entre nous, me glace le sang. « Je ne vais pas prétendre que je comprends ce qui s'est passé… ce n'est pas le cas, » mes larmes redoublent à ses mots. « Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un comme toi non plus… quelqu'un qui me donne envie d'aimer aussi fort, aussi pleinement… quelqu'un qui me donne envie d'être une meilleure version de moi-même… » elle renifle avec une expression peinée. « Il faut croire que je ne suis vraiment pas faite ni pour recevoir, ni pour donner de l'amour… »

Elle se frotte les yeux et prends une grande inspiration. « Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal Cath… »

« Je sais… et j'en suis désolée… »

«Je ne peux pas changer ma façon de t'aimer… même maintenant… »

Je me lève pour m'approcher d'elle mais reste à une certaine distance. « Je ne veux pas que tu changes Sara… je sais ce que je veux…je ne veux pas que tu changes…je veux être avec toi… »

Elle me regarde, jauge mon sérieux. Ses larmes coulent abondamment sur son visage, et je sens une souffrance incommensurable rugit dans tout mon être. Je me déteste. Je me déteste pour avoir choisi de fuir le problème plutôt que d'y faire face, je me déteste d'avoir blessé Sara. Il n'y a rien de pire que de voir les gens qu'on aime souffrir et de savoir qu'on est à l'origine de leur douleur.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, je veux qu'on soit ensemble… mais si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… si tu ne peux pas gérer ça alors je préfère qu'on en reste là, parce que je ne peux pas te laisser me traiter comme ça… j'ai déjà assez donné pour ce qui est de se faire traiter comme une moins que rien qui ne mérite pas mieux… »

« Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi… » Je réponds immédiatement. « …Et si tu me donnes une autre chance, je te promets que je ne referai jamais la même erreur. Je ne te ferai jamais autant de mal… je suis désolée, mon cœur… »

Elle hésite, de longues minutes ou peut être une éternité, mais éventuellement elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre elle. Je retourne son étreinte, inhalant son odeur à plein poumon, laissant la chaleur de son corps redonner vie au mien mon cœur commence à battre à nouveau dans ma poitrine et à cet instant j'aimerai que le temps s'arrête.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on passe à pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre mais éventuellement on parle un peu plus elle m'expose ses conditions pour qu'on se remette ensemble, ou en tout cas qu'on essaie et j'accepte sans aucune restriction. Pour être honnête si elle me demander d'aller en enfer pieds nus et de revenir, je le ferai sans hésitation, parce que la vie sans elle est un enfer de toute façon.

On s'étreint pendant encore quelques heures puis il me faut retourner chez moi, et notre séparation bien que temporaire me déchire le cœur. Je me console juste avec la pensée que les choses commencent enfin à être positives.

xxxxx

Je n'ai jamais douté que me remettre avec Sara ne serait pas chose facile, mais cela n'empêche que j'ai peut être sous estimé ce qui m'attendait. On prend les choses lentement, très lentement, c'est comme ça que Sara le veut et je ne me plains pas. Mais parfois je n'ai pas la sensation qu'on va de l'avant pour autant.

Comme maintenant, on est sortie dîner le dîner en soit s'est bien passé, et je remarque bien que Sara est de plus en plus détendue avec moi, ce qui est un grand progrès. Maintenant qu'elle m'a raccompagnée et qu'on est devant ma porte, je peux la sentir réticente et méfiante à nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu veux prendre un dernier café ? » je lui propose.

Elle me sourit doucement, ce n'est pas un sourire plaisant, juste un sourire désolé. « Merci, mais je crois que je ferai mieux de rentrer. »

C'est là même scène depuis deux mois. Je la courtise, je prends les choses lentement, et à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de passer du temps seule avec elle, chez moi ou chez elle, elle instaure à nouveau une distance entre nous. Pour chaque pas en avant qu'on fait, on en refait trois en arrière. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle me rejette, je ne dis rien, j'acquiesce avec un rictus de compréhension. Je ne la force pas, n'insiste jamais, parce que c'est de ma faute si on en est là pour commencer.

« Merci pour le dîner, » dit elle avant de m'embrasser tendrement la joue et de tourner les talons.

Je la regarde s'éloigner en retenant mes larmes. Je suis sure qu'éventuellement on arrivera à être ensemble à nouveau. Tout est à refaire, et ça prend du temps.

L'univers à un sens de l'humour pervers je suffoquais de recevoir tant d'amour de Sara et maintenant je me meurs de ne plus le ressentir autant.

xxxxx

« Cath ? » Sara fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle me trouve sur le pas de sa porte. « Est-ce que ça va ? » elle me demande avant de me laisser entrer dans son appartement.

« Non pas vraiment, » je réponds franchement.

« Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivée à Linds ou… ? » l'inquiétude la gagne.

« Non, tout va bien de ce côté-là, tout le monde va bien. »

« Ok… quel est le problème dans ce cas ? » elle m'interroge doucement.

« Nous. »

Je la vois se tendre immédiatement, et c'est comme si je pouvais voir un mur s'élever instantanément autour d'elle. Elle serre les dents, comme pour anticiper un coup.

« Je sais qu'on a besoin de prendre les choses lentement, et je ne remets pas ça en question… » je commence. « Seulement, en dépit de tout ce que tu as dit, je sens bien que tu te retiens, tu ne t'investis pas vraiment… je veux dire… t'as dit que tu serais prête à tout pour qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble, pour qu'on travaille sur notre relation… mais ces trois derniers mois, dès qu'il s'agit de se rapprocher, tu me rejettes… et je sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de me plaindre, mais… j'ai bien réfléchi et peut être que tu ne veux plus vraiment être avec moi… aussi mal que cela puisse me faire, je comprendrais si c'était le cas… j'ai juste… besoin de savoir… où est ce qu'on en est toi et moi… »

Elle soupire et passe une main sur son visage je remarque seulement ses traits tirés et la pâleur de sa peau. Cette situation me ronge et peut être que je ne suis pas la seule.

« J'ai envie d'être avec toi Cath, » elle me rassure immédiatement et je respire de soulagement. En venant ici j'étais persuadée qu'elle me dirait que tout était en fait fini.

« Mais ? »

« Mais… » elle marque une pause. « Je sais que c'est moi qui fait obstacle à notre relation dès qu'il s'agit de passer un moment dans l'intimité de mon appart ou de ta maison, je te rejette… je ne le fais pas pour te faire souffrir ou par plaisir, » elle s'explique. « Quelque chose s'est brisé quand tu as… » elle ne finit pas sa phrase maie je comprends le sens de ses mots.

Elle marque une pause avant de continuer. « Cette conversation est close et comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir dessus, ni même de retenir cet évènement contre toi, parce que ça ne ferait que pourrir nos rapports… tout ce que je dis c'est qu'il y a quelque chose en moi qui s'est brisé et qui fait que je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que je peux te laisser être proche de moi, que je peux à nouveau être à nue et en confiance avec toi… et j'ai beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens… je ne pourrais pas te dire, ce qu'il faut que tu fasses, que tu dises, ce qu'il faut pour que ça change… »

Ouch, ça fait mal…

« Je comprends, » je lui réponds d'une voix étranglée.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Non, surtout pas… tu n'as pas à être désolée… je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue… » je joue nerveusement avec mes clefs de voiture que je tiens toujours dans la main. Je peux sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux, signe qu'il est temps que j'y aille et vite. « Je voulais juste… j'avais besoin de savoir…je vais y aller… » je murmure avant de reprendre la direction de la porte. Avant de sortir je la regarde une dernière fois. « Je me fiche du temps que ça prendra… je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber… je t'aime et la seule chose que je veuille c'est être avec toi, » je lui dis fermement, avant de sortir sans lui laisser une chance de répondre.

Si je dois passer ma vie à lui prouver qu'elle peut me faire confiance, alors je le ferai. Je l'ai laissée filer une fois, il y a huit mois de ça une erreur que je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter.


End file.
